Of Peacocks and Pirates 2
by Shakespira
Summary: **NSFW** Further adventures of Leonie, Duncan and Riordan. When falling is half the fun.


**A/N: **_Another smutty one shot of the dynamic trio from Jader__**. **__Thanks once again to icey cold for her help on what phrase worked best. _

**Of Peacocks and Pirates 2**

**Falling**

It is Fall and the air has a bite to it, the first hint of Winter's approach. Vibrant leaves float languidly from their perch in the trees, caught in the cool wind which is now scented with apples and cinnamon from the cider, mulling on the hearth, and mixing with the sweet smell of maple and sycamore leaves drying on the ground.

She is waiting in the small cabin nestled above the vineyards. The leaves on the vines are now pale yellow, mimicking the autumn sun. As she waits, she wonders who will arrive first. Will it be her beloved Rivaini pirate, with his sultry eyes and sensuous lips that are always passionate and demanding, taking her breath away, who claims the first kiss? Or will it be her mentor and friend, Peacock, with his wicked smile and mischievous eyes, whose kisses are endless and sweet and unbearably soft, who claims the first kiss?

And then she hears the distant sound of a horse approaching and her heart speeds up as the butterflies dance in her stomach and that wonderful warmth of want heats up her blood. She opens the door and steps out onto the porch, watching as not one, but two, horsemen start up the gentle slope. And before either can gather their saddle bags, she in on them, first Duncan, who pulls her close and finds her lips in a hot, fierce kiss, pressing his tongue onward until it finds hers and begins a heady dance that make her butterflies dance in rhythm to their tongues. Her blood thrums through her and her heart is skipping along at a dizzying pace.

And then Riordan in there, pulling her out of Duncan's arms to swing her high before finding her lips in the gentlest and most searing kiss, no tongue just lips traveling against the softness of lips, changing the rhythm of the butterflies dancing in her to something infinitely slower. He scoops her up and carries her in, grinning his wicked grin. She reaches up and caresses his stubbled cheek, grinning foolishly at him as she feels the press of his strong arms around her, hears the heavy pounding of his heart as she runs a finger along his lower lip. "Love you, lass," he says softly and his grin is boyish and endearing now. "Love you too, Peacock," she murmurs with an answering grin.

Before she has both feet on the ground, he bends to let his lips wander along her jawline and then she feels the nibble of his teeth at her earlobe, before the heat of his tongue sweeps along the curl of her ear. Her gasp floats in the air, her hands grasping at his shirt.

"You'll fall for me," he promises, his words tickling against her skin, his hands coming up to flow across the gentle swell of her breasts, fingers teasing at her hardening nipples.

And then Duncan is there, his lips hot and greedy as he pulls her into his arms. His lips travel along a similar path but they are firm and edged with his teeth. Her moan flows from her mouth and her head falls back, giving his teeth the advantage. "I love you, my sweet Lion," he murmurs, his voice a satin caress against her skin. "I love you, my Rivaini pirate," she whispers softly, fingers running along his warm skin.

"You'll fall for me," he whispers, his voice husky with promise. She shivers, feeling the sweet bloom of blood flowing and swelling through her.

Riordan and Duncan smile at each other and she wonders briefly if they have rehearsed this as they take turns unlacing each one of the ten laces of her dress and together push it down off her shoulders, over her breasts, across her hips to fall in a pool of burgundy wool at her feet, their hands skimming along her body, setting her nerve endings ablaze.

Duncan kneels and glides his hand up her calf, setting her foot on his knee as his hands continued upward to find the edge of her stocking, slowly sliding it down, his hand caressing each inch of flesh as he does.

Her breath is coming in hot little pants and she is wet and warm and weak in the knees. He bends to run his teeth along her naked inner thigh, his beard, silk and sand, scraping gently across her skin. Her shudder starts from the inside, rippling through her as she moans.

Riordan is next and he pulls her stocking clad foot up to his knee, his hands traveling along her leg, tugging at the top of her stocking and gradually rolls it down, stopping to explore her flesh with hands that are firm and square and infinitely gentle. Her moan is breathy, heat gathering from her belly and spreading.

She stands there, momentarily bereft, as the men move away from her to stand side by side. With another grin, they slowly begin to undress each other. Her breath catches at the sight of Riordan's paler hands moving along Duncan's dark torso, whisking the shirt away. And catches again in a gasp as Duncan's dark fingers drag along Riordan's pale chest as he pushes the shirt up and over Riordan's head. She realizes they are doing this for her benefit, not for theirs, and her heart swells with love for her Pirate and her Peacock as she watches them through passion glazed eyes.

When they finish and stand before her in their glorious skin, they smile at her, the smiles somehow tender and feral at the same time and then Riordan is behind her, pulling her flush against his chest. He twines their fingers together and runs one of their joined hands along the curve of her waist and the slope of her breast to gently tease a nipple and her head falls back, eyes closed, gasping, unable to tell which is his touch and which is hers. It is only the pressure that changes and she can't be sure which is which, and then doesn't care as the sensation whirls through her blood. He drops kisses along her neck and whispers in her ear, "Fall for me," and slowly moves their other hand down across her belly and further and then, fingers joined and entwined flick lightly against her before they slide into her wetness. Her breath catches and she is sure she will stop breathing altogether as he brings their fingers back to flick lightly against her core.

And before she can remember how to breathe, there is Duncan, kneeling again, moving her leg, sliding it to rest on his shoulder as his dark head dips to her, a line of hot lips and teeth making their way along her leg, a flick of tongue at her knee and moving up to her thigh, before his tongue caresses her wet heat. Her moans are falling from her parted lips and he looks up the length of her and whispers, "Fall for me."

She is sure she _will_ fall as his beard tickles along her inner thigh again, while Riordan draws their fingers down and she can no longer tell which is his finger, which is hers, only knows that if he stops she will weep. Her body is screaming for release and when she is sure she can't stand it another second, she feels Duncan's tongue lapping at her, laving her, gently pulling their fingers into his mouth, sucking on them before returning to flick his tongue at her core and she is wanton and needy and her gasps have turned into words of want and need and love and the buildup of tension inside her is winding tighter and tighter.

"Go over the edge. Fall for me, Lion," Riordan whispers and his breath his hot against her neck.

Duncan glides up her body, the soft fur of his chest rubbing against her sensitized skin, causing her to gasp again and his fingers entwine with theirs and he leans in and whispers, "Go over the edge. Fall for me, Lion." And their fingers move along her belly and back down to tease and she is falling over the edge, crying out as her release ripples and grows and cascades, her voice hoarse, breath caught, legs trembling.

She sinks to the ground, her legs watery. She closes her eyes and looks for the breath she has lost, still trembling and twitching, and before she can decide her shaking legs can actually support her, Duncan and Riordan stand before her, wearing identical grins. She stands on shaking legs, eyebrow arched.

"You'll fall for me," they promise in unison and she grins at them.

"Oh no, my Pirate and my Peacock, _you_ shall fall for me," she assures, moving to them with a bright smile of promise.


End file.
